Finally A Happy Ending-After Angels take Manhattan-
by Shikon No Tama Tenshi
Summary: The Doctor never has a happy ending when it came to his companions. The Ponds, were suppose to change that. Now they were gone. Forever. Or are they? Far off, in another timeline Amy and Rory meet the unexpected when they run into the Doctor. But, not their Doctor. The Tenth Incarnation. Can he get them back to his future incarnation? Or will tragedey once more strike?


**Part One: Sorrow Of The Doctor**

**An: **

_This is my first Doctor who Fanfic, inspired by the last episode that the Ponds were in. I am still new to fanfiction so I do apologies ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This more than likely will be a few part one shot. And with limited time so I may be slow in putting it up. Yes, this one is centered I plan to do my one shots that way and also using the Library computer/ my email it came out this way and I am having trouble changing it. So please work with me. Comments are more then welcome. If you like what I have wrote do comment, to tell me if you wish me to continue._

Nothing is ever simple.

Fate, had a way to  
seeing to that. Not every fairy tale had a happy ending. No matter, how much he  
wished it. In  
the end, it always ended in some kind of bitter tragedy. Gallifrey, the  
beautiful planet of his birth. Home, to the proud and wise Time Lord  
race, was long gone. Destroyed, so rashly by his own hands. His family, children  
grandchildren, great and great-great grand children, uncles, mother, and dear  
friends all gone. Leaving him, the last of his race. The pain had been more  
then the Time Lord could bear, haunted every night by the faces of the  
dead. They're screams, cries for help, along with the demands and accusations.

Murder!  
Traitor  
How?  
WHY! HAD HE LET THEM DIE!

So harsh were those dreams, so fiscally painful making  
regeneration, or any fiscal wound, seem like mere child's play in comparison.  
Awakening  
him, from the deep dephs of his rare bouts of hibernation, screaming his body,  
face and night clothes soaked with sweat and tears muttering apologies to the  
specters that haunted him, in every language he knew; ''I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!'' How long had he suffered? To a Time  
Lord, time was a small thing, a day, an hour, years  
meant little. However, right then in that following year sense his destruction  
of his home world, a very day felt like eons to the man whom had seen many  
centuries. How his old hearts survived? The Time Lord was not even sure.

Then she came.  
His Rose..

The Doctor's saving grace, a tourniquet to his ever bleeding  
hearts. It was her spirit, her gentleness and understanding that saved him in  
the end. Calming the demons of his past, and making him a new man.  
Literally, she had saved him by taking  
toe Time Vortex into herself, and he saved her by drawing out of her body by  
one signal kiss. Painful, yes but a memory that would last with im forever that  
sweet tender moment as there lips touched. Then, he regenerated. That face, of  
her Doctor lost for ever, and yet despite the heartache of that loss. She had  
remained at his side, forever faithful  
stealing his heart even more. Rose, was suppose to be with him forever. Or for  
as long, as her human years would allow even if the Doctor liked to pretend it  
would be just that forever. However, like the story of his life. Rose, was  
ripped away from him. A brave,  
strong human woman he had fallen so deeply in love with, was gone.

A new wound, to his ever aching hearts. A face, even now so  
long after he missed more then anything. He had remained strong, and went on  
with his life as she had taught him to. But, it was never the same, and the  
tragic line continued.

Jack  
Martha  
Donna

Along with others, some that could have became companions. A  
few merely friends, and one death caused by his own actions, when he considered  
himself The Time Lord Victorious. All of them, in the end left. By death, or by  
choice. Even, the Master was gone.

Amelia Pond

A brave red haired girl, unafraid of a strange man with a  
blue box. A alien from outer space. The first face, his regenerated Eleventh  
incarnation had seen. A young girl, whom waited for so long to travel with  
her''Raggedy  
Doctor'' and later her boyfriend, fiance, and later husband Rory Arthur Williams.  
Parents, of his now beloved wife River Song. They had  
been, like Rose, strong worthy companions. Giving the Doctor hope, happiness,  
and one thing he needed so much in his life. Family. They were the ones, that  
should have lasted.  
He was more then certain of that. After so many close calls, they had remained  
together. Until now.

The Doctor stared down at the cold  
grave stone, the very stone containing the names of two of his companions. His  
family, both gone laying in the cold ground beneath him. This was not suppose to  
happen! They had survived a jump to their death! That should have meant  
something right? It should have been over. The Angels, should have been  
destroyed. How daft of an old man could he had been not to see it. To let one,  
survivor get passed him.

It had seemed to have ended, so  
perfectly. Finally, just once he had his happy ending. But, this was real life.  
Not a fairy tale. And in the tale of the Doctor, there never were any happy  
endings. The tears fell, from his eyes. Emotions, he normally kept suppressed,  
now stripped naked for the world to see, and he did not care. For one, of those  
rare moments of his nine-hundred and plus years The Doctor did not care.

He merely sat there, the warm sun on  
his back, the soft grass easing the cramp of his knees. Fingers tracing  
the two names upon the cold marble. Two,  
names that should never be there. River, long ago had entered into the TARDIS  
alone. Her attempts of comfort, her words lost upon the grieving Time Lord,  
whom had sealed himself inwardly from the world. Lost, in his ageless grief.  
The images, the possibilities, the what ifs playing in his mind.

All leading to the same conclusion,  
that of the grave stone sitting before him. There was nothing he could have  
done. Nothing, he could do. By saving them. The Doctor could risk something, or  
someone else. River, his wife. One day she to would leave him. The very  
thought, of another woman he loved leaving him was more then he could take  
right now.

'River..'The Doctor gave a mental sigh,  
guilt filling his already painful throbbing hearts. What kind of husband was  
he. Sitting here, wallowing him his own misery when River, sat alone also  
grieving. These two had been his dear companions, but they had been her parents.  
The ones to bring her into this world. And, though she came across so strong,  
he knew deep down River had to be hurting just as he was.

Forcing down his sobs, and quickly  
dashing away the tears. The Doctor, slowly forced himself to regain his  
comps-sure. To pick up the pieces of his broken heart. As he always has, and go  
on. River needed him now. Taking a shaking breath he slowly went to rise. Teary  
sorrow filled old eyes looking back, for one last glance at the marble stone,  
when his breath caught short. His hearts picking up speed as he, staggered once  
more falling to his knees staring at the stone, with wide disbelieving green  
orbs. ''What?!''  
. He sat there, a broken old man who knew  
grief and loss, whom never for once seemed to actually win, staring dumb  
founded at the single grave stone. His sobbing breath cut short, eyes  
unbelieving. Amy, and Rory`s names...where they once stood so clear were  
beginning to fade away, and a noise The Doctor knew was not fully possible  
filling his ears. The soft, wheezing of the TARDIS, one he knew to well still set  
clear as day behind him. The last of her kind. In his old age, was his mind  
finally slipping to madness. Slowly he turned, looking from his own TARDIS  
still standing there solid as life, before turning to the direction the all to  
soft sound was coming from. Not far, faint as a ghost hidden within the trees  
and shrubs it slowly began to appear. The TARDIS, in its old glory, but the TARDIS all the  
same.

As he watched, green eyes wide as milk bowls, the doors of his old girl opened,  
and a startled gasp ripped from his throat, as two figures he knew to well  
stepped out into the open. His hears skipping a double beat. 'Amelia ''

AN: There we have it, the first part I know its not the best but I tried.  
The next one will be from Amy's view point, coming soon..

friends all gone. Leaving him, the last of his race. The pain had been more  
then the Time Lord could bear, haunted every night by the faces of the  
dead. They're screams, cries for help, along with the demands and accusations.

Murder!  
Traitor  
How?  
WHY! HAD HE LET THEM DIE!

So harsh were those dreams, so fiscally painful making regeneration, or any fiscal wound, seem like mere child's play in comparison.  
Awakening  
him, from the deep dephs of his rare bouts of hibernation, screaming his body,  
face and night clothes soaked with sweat and tears muttering apologies to the  
specters that haunted him, in every language he knew; ''I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!'' How long had he suffered? To a Time  
Lord, time was a small thing, a day, an hour, years  
meant little. However, right then in that following year sense his destruction  
of his home world, a very day felt like eons to the man whom had seen many  
centuries. How his old hearts survived? The Time Lord was not even sure.

Then she came.  
His Rose..

The Doctor's saving grace, a tourniquet to his ever bleeding  
hearts. It was her spirit, her gentleness and understanding that saved him in  
the end. Calming the demons of his past, and making him a new man.  
Literally, she had saved him by taking  
toe Time Vortex into herself, and he saved her by drawing out of her body by  
one signal kiss. Painful, yes but a memory that would last with im forever that  
sweet tender moment as there lips touched. Then, he regenerated. That face, of  
her Doctor lost for ever, and yet despite the heartache of that loss. She had  
remained at his side, forever faithful  
stealing his heart even more. Rose, was suppose to be with him forever. Or for  
as long, as her human years would allow even if the Doctor liked to pretend it  
would be just that forever. However, like the story of his life. Rose, was  
ripped away from him. A brave,  
strong human woman he had fallen so deeply in love with, was gone.

A new wound, to his ever aching hearts. A face, even now so  
long after he missed more then anything. He had remained strong, and went on  
with his life as she had taught him to. But, it was never the same, and the  
tragic line continued.

Jack  
Martha  
Donna

Along with others, some that could have became companions. A  
few merely friends, and one death caused by his own actions, when he considered  
himself The Time Lord Victorious. All of them, in the end left. By death, or by  
choice. Even, the Master was gone.

Amelia Pond

A brave red haired girl, unafraid of a strange man with a  
blue box. A alien from outer space. The first face, his regenerated Eleventh  
incarnation had seen. A young girl, whom waited for so long to travel with  
her''Raggedy  
Doctor'' and later her boyfriend, fiance, and later husband Rory Arthur Williams.  
Parents, of his now beloved wife River Song. They had  
been, like Rose, strong worthy companions. Giving the Doctor hope, happiness,  
and one thing he needed so much in his life. Family. They were the ones, that  
should have lasted.  
He was more then certain of that. After so many close calls, they had remained  
together. Until now.

The Doctor stared down at the cold  
grave stone, the very stone containing the names of two of his companions. His  
family, both gone laying in the cold ground beneath him. This was not suppose to  
happen! They had survived a jump to their death! That should have meant  
something right? It should have been over. The Angels, should have been  
destroyed. How daft of an old man could he had been not to see it. To let one,  
survivor get passed him.

It had seemed to have ended, so  
perfectly. Finally, just once he had his happy ending. But, this was real life.  
Not a fairy tale. And in the tale of the Doctor, there never were any happy  
endings. The tears fell, from his eyes. Emotions, he normally kept suppressed,  
now stripped naked for the world to see, and he did not care. For one, of those  
rare moments of his nine-hundred and plus years The Doctor did not care.

He merely sat there, the warm sun on  
his back, the soft grass easing the cramp of his knees. Fingers tracing  
the two names upon the cold marble. Two,  
names that should never be there. River, long ago had entered into the TARDIS  
alone. Her attempts of comfort, her words lost upon the grieving Time Lord,  
whom had sealed himself inwardly from the world. Lost, in his ageless grief.  
The images, the possibilities, the what ifs playing in his mind.

All leading to the same conclusion,  
that of the grave stone sitting before him. There was nothing he could have  
done. Nothing, he could do. By saving them. The Doctor could risk something, or  
someone else. River, his wife. One day she to would leave him. The very  
thought, of another woman he loved leaving him was more then he could take  
right now.

'River..'The Doctor gave a mental sigh,  
guilt filling his already painful throbbing hearts. What kind of husband was  
he. Sitting here, wallowing him his own misery when River, sat alone also  
grieving. These two had been his dear companions, but they had been her parents.  
The ones to bring her into this world. And, though she came across so strong,  
he knew deep down River had to be hurting just as he was.

Forcing down his sobs, and quickly  
dashing away the tears. The Doctor, slowly forced himself to regain his  
comps-sure. To pick up the pieces of his broken heart. As he always has, and go  
on. River needed him now. Taking a shaking breath he slowly went to rise. Teary  
sorrow filled old eyes looking back, for one last glance at the marble stone,  
when his breath caught short. His hearts picking up speed as he, staggered once  
more falling to his knees staring at the stone, with wide disbelieving green  
orbs. ''What?!''  
. He sat there, a broken old man who knew  
grief and loss, whom never for once seemed to actually win, staring dumb  
founded at the single grave stone. His sobbing breath cut short, eyes  
unbelieving. Amy, and Rory`s names...where they once stood so clear were  
beginning to fade away, and a noise The Doctor knew was not fully possible  
filling his ears. The soft, wheezing of the TARDIS, one he knew to well still set  
clear as day behind him. The last of her kind. In his old age, was his mind  
finally slipping to madness. Slowly he turned, looking from his own TARDIS  
still standing there solid as life, before turning to the direction the all to  
soft sound was coming from. Not far, faint as a ghost hidden within the trees  
and shrubs it slowly began to appear. The TARDIS, in its old glory, but the TARDIS all the  
same.

As he watched, green eyes wide as milk bowls, the doors of his old girl opened,and a startled gasp ripped from his throat, as two figures he knew to well  
stepped out into the open. His hears skipping a double beat. 'Amelia ''

**AN:**

_There we have it, the first part I know its not the best but I tried._  
_The next one will be from Amy's view point, coming soon.._


End file.
